Suspended Animation
by Wilfred Test
Summary: The Doctor takes Amy to the BBC Televison Studios and finds Martha doing a secret mission. Many people have been found in suspended animation and the Doctor fears that something is at work there.
1. The Brass Dial

The Doctor jumped onto the polished glass of the TARDIS console and messed with his new dark green bow tie. He pressed a few buttons and smiled at Amy, who had fallen asleep on the couch at the side. He looked at the monitor and frowned. It was broken and all that was on was static. He kicked the side of the TARDIS console and yelped in pain. Amy was woken up. "I don't believe that you let me sleep like a kid!" she yelled at him. The Doctor turned a few knobs and squared his shoulders. "What do you expect me to do? Wake you up?" the Doctor asked. Amy looked at a brass knob that the Doctor had ignored and put her hand towards it; the Doctor was too quick for her and covered the knob with his hand. "That's the trap door knob, Pond, and you're standing on it," the Doctor said without taking his eyes off the monitor. Amy walked to the other side and pressed a blue button. "Wouldn't a trap door be activated by a button?" she asked. The Doctor looked at the knob and sighed. "Fine, turn it, but don't stand where the trap door is," the Doctor said with a load of regret. Amy walked over to it and turned the knob, the monitor fizzed back into action.


	2. Martha and the Jammie Dodger

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed. The TARDIS started to fly. The Doctor jumped off the polished glass and opened the door to see the red carpet. "BBC Television Studios, 2013, just after the revamping," the Doctor explained as he signed for Amy to walk over to him, she did.

"So, this is a TV studio, do you have a TV programme? TARDIS-News?" asked Amy, half-excited. The Doctor gave her a look and walked out of the TARDIS. Amy followed looking excited.

The reception looked lovely; the red carpet which was spotless was walked on by hundreds of journalists, presenters and bosses. The Doctor looked round and smiled. "I just remembered something," the Doctor said, "The new building is protected by armed guards." As soon as he said that 3 men with guns surrounded the Doctor and Amy. The Doctor, not looking scared, gave each guard a Jammie dodger. Each man looked at the Jammie dodger and crumpled it with their hands slowly.

"It's okay, guns down," said a calm familiar voice. The Doctor tried to jump over the guards to see who it was. Amy sighed.

"You're so silly sometimes," Amy said firmly. The Doctor looked round at her and gave her a Jammie dodger. "How many of these do you have?" Amy asked. The Doctor carried on jumping to get a look. The person walked through the two guards. It was Martha! The Doctor smiled and gave her a hug. Martha, who didn't recognise the regenerated Doctor, screamed. The armed guards put their guns back up and got ready to fire.


	3. Typical Slow Elevator

"Don't shoot," Martha said wearily. The Doctor was very excited about meeting a friend. "Who are you actually?" Martha asked with suspicion. The Doctor put the Jammie Dodger back in his pocket and walks over to Martha.

"I'm the Doctor, but with a different FACE!" the Doctor shouts excitedly. Amy face palms. Martha looks at the two in astonishment. The Doctor smiles. "Jammie…" the Doctor said before there was a scream coming from the floor above.

Martha, Amy and The Doctor sprinted to the elevator.

"Doctor, what's going on and who is she?" asked Amy.

"Amy, this is Martha. Martha, this is Amy," explained the Doctor.

The Doctor kicked the elevator door in frustration. There was a small 'ding' as the elevator opened. 

"I always find the trouble, I always find the trouble," the Doctor chanted.

Amy and Martha look at the Doctor. The Doctor looks at his bow-tie. There was a small 'ding' from the intercom as the Doctor walked out, followed by Martha and Amy. "Look around and scream your head off if you get caught or you see the victim," the Doctor explains to his companions as they walk around the huge office. Martha walks to a briefcase and starts tinkering with a lock. The Doctor starts sonicing a computer while Amy looks around the office cubicles. Martha eventually opens the lock and looks inside…


End file.
